


Tender Crumb

by impertinence



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: June probably shouldn't have eaten the cake she randomly found on the counter, but in her defense, most people don't leave sex cakes hanging around while they go clubbing.





	

"Oooh, cake," June said.

If she'd been sober, it might've occurred to her that cake, while delicious, didn't generally just appear in someone's apartment. It might also have occurred to her that Chloe had a habit of accepting anything free if it was nice or weird enough, even if it also happened to be dangerous, like the crocodile named Frank that they'd had to sell on Craigslist after Chloe's black market leather goods guy had given it to her. 

But June was not sober. June was, in fact, extremely drunk, thanks to James' Amex and Chloe's - well, Chloe. June always did things she shouldn't do, around Chloe.

But Chloe wasn't here. She was out with some guy, June was pretty sure, and June was alone. "Forever alone," she told the wall.

Forever alone, except for the cake. She grabbed the conveniently placed knife and cut herself a big old slice.

Chocolate was so good. So, so good. It sent little zings down her spine. It was almost as good as making out with someone, definitely better than sex with Steven had been. If only she'd known Chloe earlier, June thought, maybe she never would have thought Steven was the best she could do. Chloe enjoyed even her worst martini-glasses one night stands more than June had enjoyed tender lovemaking with Steven.

Though, maybe that was because Chloe was so...so sexy. June chewed the cake as she considered the new angle. Chloe was beautiful, hot, and clearly knew her way around her own clitoris - maybe that was the key.

God, June was really, really horny. She took another bite of cake, then another. If Chloe was here, she'd definitely point out that June looks like a weird pervert, eating cake with a hand up her dress. She'd say June should marry Eli and they could have little pervert babies, or something creepy like that. But Chloe wasn't there, and June was, and she actually had to put the fork full of cake down, because the more she thought about Chloe the more she _wanted_.

When she touched her clit, her hips moved without her permission, and she almost slid to her knees right there in the kitchen. She managed, barely, to get to the couch, putting a foot on the table so she had the leverage to stroke herself again, getting the angle just right for her to press a finger into herself, flushing when she felt how wet she already was.

If Chloe was here...June knew Chloe liked it hard and fast. She'd see how ready June was and press two fingers into her right away, fuck June hard enough to make the couch shake, until June begged her for more. And then she'd laugh at June, pinch her clit and play with her tits until she came, then flip her over and...

"Oh my God, June, at least put a towel down."

June's orgasm hit her like news of a Dawson's Creek reunion. Her toes curled and her head spun, and when Chloe came around the couch to stare at her, she came again, fingers pressed hard against her clit, gasping at the ceiling.

"O...kay," Chloe said. "How many drinks did you have, exactly?"

It felt really wrong that she was finding this interrogation sexy. "Not many. I thought you were gone."

"This is what you do when I'm gone? I should've let Eli install the porno cameras."

"No, I -" June blinked as her body settled down. Something wasn't right. How could she have had two orgasms and still feel desperate for someone to touch her, to fuck her?

No, not someone. Chloe. She was desperate for Chloe, and Chloe glaring at her with that amazing mix of suspicion and worry and, yes, arousal, wasn't exactly helping.

"I came home," June said. "I ate cake. It was good. Where'd you get it?"

"I didn't buy any cake - oh. Oh, boy." Chloe stalked over to the counter. "You ate my sex cake!"

"Your - what?"

"Designer drugs, June, I was testing something for someone. Not on you, though." Chloe cut a huge piece and grabbed a fork.

"Wait." June's lust-addled mind was clearly playing tricks on her. "You got a sex cake. With drugs? Why are you eating it?"

"I'm not going to screw you while I'm sober and you're all sex-drugged," Chloe said around a mouth of chocolate.

June was pretty sure she should argue with that, for various reasons. For reasons, mostly, of it being crazy. But she was still aching, open and wet and desperate, and it took Chloe only a minute to finish her piece of cake, and then she was grabbing June and pulling her in for a savage kiss.

Of course Chloe was a biter. She pressed June into the couch, nipped at her lip and tugged her hair. She said, "You looked so slutty when I came in, you should really, absolutely consider being like that all the time," which coming from her was practically a declaration of intent. And then she fucked two fingers into June, moving them against June's g-spot and smiling into June's collarbone when she shuddered.

"God, you're so wet, I could fuck you for hours," Chloe said. She sounded like she thought it was good porno dialog, and it was, but it was also - she sounded real, raw and needy. That was what made June kiss her again, bucking her hips against Chloe's hand, reaching down to rub her own clit as Chloe played with her nipples. 

"I'm going to be mad at you when this is over," June managed to say. "For the sex cake."

"We can do it again, don't worry. Cake-free." 

June wanted that so badly, and Chloe knew it; she couldn't stop the way her hips shook, how she tightened around Chloe's fingers. Chloe laughed - and then pulled her fingers out, smirking when June whimpered.

"One of us already got to come, and it wasn't me," Chloe said. Her fingers curled around the back of June's head, nails digging in. 

It sent fire down her spine. She meant to just reach out and finger Chloe, to give as good as she'd gotten, but somehow she found herself on her knees instead, shoving the coffee table aside so she had room to maneuver. 

"Oh my God," Chloe said to the ceiling. "June -"

June pinched Chloe's thigh and pushed her legs open. Chloe was wet and messy already, underwear-free, her thighs damp. June pressed a finger into her folds and licked around it, then up. She might not have done this before, but drugged June was incredibly horny and shameless, and Chloe...

Chloe was easy to please, apparently. She was sopping wet just from June sucking on her clit. She gathered June's hair in her hands and rocked her hips against June's face, said, "Please, fuck, harder," when June pressed her fingers into her. June had to pull back, then, and watch as Chloe fucked herself against June's hand, moaning when June flicked her clit with her thumb.

Then Chloe pulled her face back, hooking a leg around the back of June's head, and - June couldn't help but be distracted, feeling herself clench around nothing as Chloe came against her face, so wet and messy and _perfect_.

Chloe pulled her up on the couch, of course, kissing June despite the mess - or maybe because of it, judging by Chloe saying, "Fuck, you're so dirty, you look so good." Which was ridiculous, because June was a very clean person normally, and vaginal fluid wasn't dirty, per se. But then Chloe got her fingers inside June and started getting them both off, playing with her own clit even as she made June fuck herself on her hand. June definitely wasn't going to argue if it'd distract from this.

Finally, finally, she came for a third time, kissing Chloe through it, moaning and biting back any stupid emotional declaration. Chloe came hard, arching against June and shouting so loudly they probably heard it in Newark. June told her as much as soon as she got her breath back. Chloe said, "Good, New Jersey's boring, they probably need the entertainment."

"Seriously, what...how. Who."

Chloe twirled a lock of June's hair. "What are you trying to say? Spit it out, Colburn, and use your normal words."

June made a face. "If you wanted me to use normal words, you shouldn't have fed me sex cake. Which is what I was asking about."

"Oh, no one," Chloe said. "I mean, someone, but you don't know her."

There was some kind of story there that June really needed to get to the bottom of. And she totally would, but...the couch was wide and soft, and Chloe wasn't all that bony if June positioned herself just right on top. And also, they were both very sticky, and the apartment reeked of sex. Now was not the time for a sex cake interrogation.

Now was definitely the time for sleep, though. And so June did just that, right until Luther woke them both up by screaming to the high heavens and throwing a bucket of water on them.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they bone forever!!! the end


End file.
